


and you would be there too, under the mistletoe

by lesbiantommyinnit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), i miss them, klance, this is technically a christmas gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiantommyinnit/pseuds/lesbiantommyinnit
Summary: When Keith Kogane and Lance McClain meet at Allura Altea's annual Christmas Eve party, things spiral from there.Title from Christmas Tree Farm by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	and you would be there too, under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> this is for emma and liz 
> 
> merry christmassss

**Christmas Eve, 2016**

Keith was bored. Actually, bored was an understatement. Keith was so uninterested in Allura’s yearly Christmas Eve party that he hadn’t even bothered to get into the Christmas spirit or whatever he was supposed to be doing. Instead of being dressed in red, green and sparkles like literally everyone else in the room, he was dressed in his normal clothes. Black jeans and a hoodie. Allura had tried to force a Santa hat onto his head, but he had managed to escape from her before she managed to secure it on his head. 

And so Keith was alone in the corner of a holiday party, scrolling through his phone and drinking champagne. Anyone who saw him probably would have thought that he was some kind of Scrooge. But Keith didn’t _hate_ Christmas. He just didn't particularly like it very much. Family was a rough spot for Keith and being in the same room as his parents was like trying to defuse a bomb that has already blown up. So Keith wasn’t a fan of Christmas. He was perfectly content to sit in the corner of a holiday party, listening to the blaring Christmas music and drinking in silence.

“You do know that this is a party, right?” A strange voice asks him. When Keith looks up in shock, he sees a tan guy wearing a horrible tinsel sweater and light wash jeans leaning against the wall next to him. 

“Parties aren’t really my… they’re not really my thing, y’know. I’m here as a favor to ‘Lura,” Keith mutters, taking another sip of champagne. 

“Well. Make them your thing. C’mon. Come dance with me and Hunk,” The stranger stands up straight and offers him a hand. Keith notices that he’s incredibly tall compared to him. 

“Oh absolutely not. I do **not** dance. Even if it's an attractive stranger telling me to.” Keith laughs into his drink when the stranger flushes a little. 

“Well, I’m Lance. Lance McClain,” He takes a sip of his drink and smiles at Keith. 

“Keith Kogane.” He says shortly, smiling back a little, his cheek burning. 

“Nice to meet you, Keith. If you’re not going to dance, at least come with me to get a snack,” Lance says, glancing back to the crowd, “I’d go with Hunk but I think he’s busy getting some.” Confused by the niceness of this Lance, he stands up and walks the couple paces over to him.

“Lead the way, McClain.” 

**Christmas Eve, 2017**

Keith was lurking outside Allura’s, trying to put off entering the party. He still didn’t really care for Allura’s parties. A room full of nicely dressed people in their early to mid 20s drinking copious amounts of alcohol and dancing wasn’t really something he enjoyed. Yet, when he was at Lance’s side last year, everything felt… different. Lance sort of naturally absorbed the spotlight, letting Keith sort of lurk in the sidelines of his conversations, contributing when necessary. People are alright with Keith, but they actually enjoy Lance’s presence. Now, Keith wouldn’t say he _enjoyed_ Lance’s presence, he was annoying and loud, but despite that Keith still felt light around him. He felt butterflies. Goddamn **butterflies**. They’ve only hung out a couple times since last Christmas but each time has made Keith even more into him. 

Lance wearing a green skirt, red sequins top and a pair of white over the knee socks wasn’t quite what Keith was expecting when he finally worked up the nerve to walk in. Immediately, he flushed as red as the turtleneck Pidge had talked him into wearing. Lance was in the middle of a conversation with Allura’s girlfriend but he walked off as soon as he saw Keith walk in the door, a bright smile plastered on his face. 

“Keith! Glad to see you’re dressed a little more festive than last year,” Lance exclaims when he walks up to Keith, pulling his knee sock up slightly. 

“My friend Pidge managed to talk me into wearing something more festive with vague threats. I know that they’d follow through with them,” Keith shrugs, making his way over to the champagne. 

“Still a champagne guy, I see,” Lance nods, “A man of taste.”

“You still drink that god awful beer shit,” Keith says after a sip. The familiar taste on his tongue is a comfort and he finds himself actually smiling up at Lance. 

“Hey, don’t knock it till you try it,” Lance laughs, picking up a glass.

“Oh, I’ve tried it. I’m most certainly entitled to disliking it.” 

“Fair, fair. To each their own, I guess.” The look that Lance gives Keith is enough to make him down his first and second glass. Some nondescript song about Christmas comes on and Lance sings aimlessly as Keith continues drinking. 

“Jesus, Kogane. You’re going to die of alcohol poisoning,” Lance tells him after Keith downed somewhere between 7 and 10 glasses. 

“You know,” Keith falls against the wall, flushed and very **very** drunk, “You’re like… really fucking hot right now.” Keith watches Lance’s cheeks go slightly pink as he smiles. 

“Glad you noticed,” Lance strikes a pose and Keith feels strangely brave. Brave enough to grab Lance’s face in his hands and press their lips together. 

**Christmas Eve, 2018**

There were two things Keith never expected. One) he was holding hands with Lance and two) he was wearing a Santa hat. It had taken Lance about two weeks to convince him to wear both green and a santa hat, but here Keith was. Wearing a green sweater and a santa hat. Like a maniac. 

“Wow,” Allura gasped when they entered, “Is Keith Kogane actually dressed for a Christmas party? Who would have thought he even owned a Santa hat.” 

“Ha ha. Laugh it up, Allura,” Keith says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Lance hands Allura a present with a smile and Keith watches as her eyes light up when she sees that its from both of them.

“Lonce really is a bad influence on you, Keith. I’ve never seen you even think about giving someone a present.” 

“It was his idea!” Lance’s voice is bright and full of a mixture of pride and happiness. Keith finds himself laughing at the dumbfounded expression on Allura’s face. 

Somehow, the two of them find their way to the corner where they had first met. The presence of Lance at his side was about as comforting as the feel of the bubbles on his tongue. 

“Happy anniversary, Lance,” Keith mutters to him with a small smile. Lance laughs softly and presses his lips to Keith’s and Keith doesn’t think that Christmas could get any better. 

**Christmas Eve, 2020**

Keith could tell something was off with Lance. He wasn’t 100% sure what it was, but something really was off. Lance was fidgety and his palm was clammy in Keith’s. This year, Keith was wearing reindeer ears and a sensible Christmas sweater. Lance was dressed like he always was for Allura’s parties, so Christmasy that Keith didn’t know how on earth he’d been into him at first. But his sleeves were rolled up and his eyes were filled with worry.

“You okay?” Keith asks him, bumping his shoulder against Lance’s arm. Lance nods immediately, assuring Keith that nothing was wrong. Of course, Keith didn’t believe him for a second (Lance was a TERRIBLE liar) but he figured that it wasn’t important. 

When they got to the party, Lance wandered off immediately, leaving Keith to talk to Hunk and Romelle who both gave him looks that were somehow mischievous and apologetic at the same time. As the party went on, Keith was getting more and more confused and worried. He’d barely seen Lance and anytime he went to try and find him someone would distract him. Allura, Romelle, Pidge Hunk and Coran were all on some sort of mission to keep him away from Lance. All Keith wanted was to spend his anniversary with the love of his life but he was quite literally nowhere to be found. Finally, Keith gave up the song and dance with him and his friends and just retired to the corner. And of course, the second he leans against the wall with his beer, Lance appears. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Keith asks him, his tone more confused than angry. Lance shoots him a very apologetic look. 

“Sorry, I had to sort out a very important gift for you. Which should be arriving any moment now,” Lance glances at his phone before sprinting across the room. Immediately, Coran appears and starts talking to Keith about something that Keith doesn’t really care about at that moment. And when Coran walks away, Lance is gone again. Exhausted, Keith leans back against the wall and takes a sip of beer, letting his eyes close. 

“Someone’s tired,” A familiar scratchy voice says. When Keith’s eyes snap open, he sees his brother standing there, Lance hovering awkwardly behind him. 

“Shiro!” Keith shouts, dropping his beer and throwing his arms around his brother. Normally, people get to see their siblings but Keith hadn’t been able to see Shiro since his enlistment a few years ago, “How the hell are you here?” 

“Your boyfriend worked it all out. He’s been trying to get me here for Christmas since last year but I only just now managed it. Plus I wanted to be here when he does it,” Shiro steps back and sighs deeply, “Speaking of, I think Lance has something he wants to say to you.” 

When Shiro steps aside, Keith sees Lance there. On one knee. Holding a ring. 

“Keith, 4 years ago today, we met in this exact spot in this room. 3 years ago, you kissed me out of nowhere and it was arguably one of the best moments of my life. The last years with you have been better than I ever could have imagined. And I want to spend forever with you because I love you more than anything. So, Keith Kogane, will you marry me?”

Keith doesn’t even have to think. 

“Yes.”

**Christmas Eve, 2021**

Wedding planning was so fucking stressful. Keith had expected it to be easy but no. It was exhausting and so confusing. He didn’t even know there could be two colors that looked exactly the same until it was time to pick a tablecloth (they had decided on off white, even though the cream had literally looked exactly the same). But, standing at the altar and watching Lance and his mother walk down the aisle was enough to make it all worth it. And so there they were, standing in front of Coran. About to get married. 

“Please be seated, everyone. First, I’d like to begin by welcoming everyone and thanking each and every one of you for being here on this most happy of days. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Keith Kogane and Lance McClain. I truly can’t think of a better day than today for an occasion that I know is not only monumental for the wedded-couple-to-be, but for all of us who are lucky to know and love them as individuals; but even more so as a perfect pairing.” Keith could see tears forming in Lance’s eyes, before they had even begun to get into the actually emotional part. But Keith knew he wasn’t better off. 

“The most remarkable moment in life is when you meet the person who makes you feel complete. The person who makes the world a beautiful and magical place. The person with whom you share a bond so special that it transcends normal relationships and becomes something so pure and so wonderful, that you can’t imagine spending another day of your life without them. For Lance, that happened about 8 years ago when he met me and Allura. But about 5 years ago he met Keith at ‘Lura’s yearly Christmas Eve party. I know how deeply these two care for and love one another, and I feel privileged to be here today among all of you as a witness of their commitment to a lifetime of love for one another.”

Coran was talking about the two of them, but all Keith could think about was Lance. Tears were sliding down his cheeks but he was smiling brighter than Keith had ever seen him smile before. 

“I wish I could tell you a single story about Keith and Lance that summarizes their relationship and how they enrich each other’s lives, and the lives of each of us, but the truth is there isn’t one single event that is a good encapsulation of what they mean to me, to each other, and to all of us. But what I do know is that both of them care deeply and passionately for each other; they protect each other; they make each other laugh and think outside themselves; that time magically seems to both fly and slow down when they’re together. They help each other in ways that are obvious and unnoticed, but always appreciated. So, without further ado…” 

Coran takes a step back and picks up a book, his eyes bright with happiness. 

“Dearly beloved and honored guests: We are gathered together here to join Keith Kogane and Lance McClain in the union of marriage. This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. The grooms have each prepared vows that they will read now. Keith, you may go first.”

“When I was a kid, I never thought that I’d get married. It just wasn’t high on my priority list. But the second that I met Lance, my entire life was changed. He was there when I needed a friend and there when I needed a lover. I’ve learned that man inside and out and somehow, he still manages to find new ways to surprise me everyday. So, Lance McClain. I promise to you that I’ll never leave your side, no matter how loud or annoying you get. I promise that I’ll always be there when you want to try on your ridiculous Christmas outfit to try and outdo Romelle and ‘Lura. And I promise to love you until my heart stops beating, and maybe even after that,” Keith isn’t ashamed that he’s crying. But he isn’t crying nearly as much as Lance is. But they’re still smiling. 

“Lance, you have vows prepared?” Coran asks, watching as Lance nods and takes a piece of paper out from his jacket. 

“So, my original plan for this was to wing it. But, knowing me, I figured that winging it would cause me to go on some long tangent. So instead you get my 3-am scripted thoughts. I never thought that I would end up with someone like you, Keith. I thought that I would settle down with a nice girl and have 3 kids. But the more I grew, the more I realized that wasn’t anything like I truly wanted. Coming from a Cuban family where my older brothers both have happy, successful, heterosexual marriages, a lot of opinions were sort of… forced upon me. No fault to my family of course. But meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, Keith. I’m no good at writing, so the only promise I wrote was ‘I promise to always love you, even if you get ugly when you’re an old man.” Laughter rippled through audience as Coran steps forward to continue. 

“And now: Keith Kogane, do you take Lance McClalin to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”

“I do.”

“And Lance McClain, do you take Keith Kogane to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”

“I do.” Lance is smiling so wide that it’s a shock that his face isn’t splitting in half. But Keith doesn't judge because he’s sure that he looks like a complete idiot. 

“Ok, now Keith and Lance will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. Rings are a precious metal; they are also made precious by you wearing them. Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle—a symbol of love never ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end. Keith , please place the ring on Lance’s left hand and repeat after me: As a sign of my love.”

“As a sign of my love,” Keith echoes. 

“That I have chosen you.”

“That I have chosen you.”

“Above all else”

“Above all else”

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Keith’s voice cracks on the last word as he slips the band onto Lance’s ring finger, his face hurting from how much he’s smiling. 

“And Lance, please place the ring on Keith’s left hand and repeat after me: As a sign of my love,”

“As a sign of my love,” Lance’s face is just… pure joy.

“That I have chosen you”

“That I have chosen you”

“Above all else”

“Above all else”

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” the band is cold on Keith’s finger, but he literally couldn’t care less about that. A few sniffles can be heard coming from the attendees. 

“And now by the power vested in me by the state of California, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may now kiss the groom!” 

Keith barely hesitates. The second the words are out of Coran’s mouth, his lips are pressed against Lance’s. They kiss for a couple moments before Lance suddenly dips Keith, causing Allura and Shiro to woop. When they break apart, they stand close together, smiling like idiots. 

“I am so pleased to present the newlyweds, Keith and Lance McClain-Kogane!” Coran shouts.

“That does sound nice doesn’t it,” Keith says to Lance, their foreheads pressed together.

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally written in like 4 hours its so bad 
> 
> side note: i have only been to one wedding and i was like 10. i literally copy/pasted a wedding speech. i had no idea what i was doing


End file.
